User's Drag Rush: DRAGULA 1
User's Drag Rush: DRAGULA 1, is a fan made series and spin-off series to User's Drag Rush created by Nicholas424. 10 queens will battle for the title of "Wiki''' (first) '''Drag Supermonster". The winner of this season was Biqtch Puddin and Nightwing was crowned the Friendliest Monster. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush :█ The contestant lost the final round of the death showdown and was a runner-up. :█ The contestant lost the first or second death showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the extermination challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the extermination challenge and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Friendliest Monster. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Freaky Entrances" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a freaky way in which your queen enters the competition. It can be anything you want. * Runway Theme: Category is...Filthy Freaks * Main Challenge Winner: Biqtch Puddin * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Immunity from the next elimination * '''Bottom Two: Alaska and Lucy Fir * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Lucy Fir (Quit) Entrances * Alaska: ** "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" * Biqtch: ** Biqtch Puddin is seen fleeing from an an alleyway in the middle of the night. A flock of crows are seen just inches behind her, following her every move. She rushes to find safety, seeing a light at the end of a series of alleys. Hopeful, she charges, but trips over her gown, as the crows attack her at every angle. Once done, the crows vanish, leaving Biqtch Puddin magaled and without eyes. A puddle of blood is seen around her as she awakes from her vicious attack, she dusts herself off as she arises. "Looking pretty good for a filthy bitch." * Erika: ** "An ambulance arrives on scene. A body is wheeled out on a stretcher, rushed to the emergency room, and placed onto an operating table. The patient is feeling delirious, and he reeks of something fruity. A nurse steps out of the shadows to inspect the body: Nurse Erika. As she steps toward the operating table, the sick patient opens his mouth and releases a thick purple gas from within. The gas shocks and burns Erika, and she shrieks, hiding in a corner. She then undergoes a transformation from a boring nurse into a bloodthirsty, glamorous drag monster - the ultimate scream queen. Erika begins to attack the other doctors, drinking their blood and eating their flesh. After she finishes her massacre, she jumps out of the window, falling several stories, landing without a single scratch. She flees to the set of User's DRAGULA Rush... for some reason. As she makes her appearance, she wipes the blood from her face and lets out a great big belch -- warning the other queens that this is one nasty bitch you don't wanna fuck with." * Lucy: ** *no submission* * Madame: ** "Ряєрдяє тф бєсфмє д ѕтфиє!" * Meatball: ** "There is a circus in the middle of a delightful town. As you go near, you can hear people screaming. When entering the circus, you can see blood splattered on the circus tents. A person can be seen trying to crawl away from the big tent, but then gets smashed by Meatball's baseball bat. As he dies, Meatball evil laughs, and says "Alright, who next to play?" * Nightwing: ** "One look at me and I'll cut your heart out!" * Sharon: ** "In an apocalyptic environment, almost all of humanity is gone. Skeletons lying around trying to reach a hill made of monsters. Poison can be seen leaking from the top, which comes out on Sharon's octopus fingers, who is also standing fiercely on the hill. She then says with a intimidating and monstrous look: "Get ready, ghouls, *pause* because Satan has arrived." She then poses intensly on the red moonlight shining towards the hill of poison, monsters, and skeletons." * Vander: ** "Coffin is wheeled in by the pit crew and is quickly pushed open having masses of blood spilling out and Vander jumping out - “Hello Uglies the crowned queen of Dragula 1 is back.” " * Victoria: ** "Hey losers, the winner is here *licks the knige* " 'Episode 1 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Filthy Freaks Alaska= |-| Biqtch Puddin= |-| Erika Klash= |-| Lucy Fir= |-| Madame Medusa= |-| Meatball= |-| Nightwing= |-| Sharon Needles= |-| Vander Von Odd= |-| Victoria Elizabeth Black= 'Episode 1 Critiques 'Episode 2: ''"Horrific Side-Creatures" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a name and background story for your queens own scary monster, that will be a sidekick to your supervillain on the runway. Pictures are completely optional and remember, the challenge is all about the monster. * Runway Theme: Category is...Supervillain Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Vander Von Odd * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Team Captain * '''Bottom Two: Alaska and Meatball * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Alaska (Quit) Moster Backstories * Alaska: ** *no submission* * Biqtch: ** During an excursion deep in the ruins of an ancient Egyptian temple, Stephanie Dien encountered a mysterious black crystal hidden behind the crevasses of one of the walls. Out of curiosity, Stephanie snatched the crystal, unknowingly unleashing a mysterious creature that burted from the shadows and took Steven captive. When she awoke, the spirit had taken ahold of her body and was now controlling his every move. In the blink of an eye, she could transform Stephanie into an enchanted looking spirit, and was set on destroying the world. With a flick of her fingers and chanting "Loika...I summon thee..." another spirit would burst from the shadows. This time, it was the enchanted spirit's sidekick, who was to be named Loika. She would stand by Cascade, the enchanted spirit's name, at all times. * Erika: ** One night, Erika Klash was raiding houses, brutally murdering the people inside of them, and setting them on fire. Just a typical Saturday night. There didn't seem to be anything unusual about 17 Shirley Lane. Another boring suburban household. She decided to go inside, just to see if there was anything valuable. She snuck in through the side door (which was unlocked, foolish family) and crept down the hall. As she passed by one of the bedrooms, something caught her eye. Looming over one of the beds where a little boy was sleeping, she saw a tall, dark silhouette of a man. It looked as if it was going to kill the child. As if! That's what Erika was supposed to do! She lunged toward the shadowy figure and tackled it to the floor. She was ready to fight the creature, but to her surprise, it quickly slithered away to a dark corner of the room. As she slowly approached the being, she heard a strange noise coming from it. Was it... crying? She knelt down next to the monster, who was now very upset. She tapped it on the shoulder. The shadowy creature looked up at her. It was actually kind of cute. Erika hated cute things. She couldn't believe what she was doing as she nodded her head towards the child as if to say; "Go ahead." The monster made a happy noise and looked at her with beaming eyes. Then, she watched in awe as it stood up, walked over to the boy, and began to suck the soul out of its body. Woah. Erika knew she was wasting time, so she tried to sneak away as it was devouring the little kid. She unfortunately failed, as the monster began to follow her out the door. Oh, god. Erika realized what she had done. She tried to shoo the thing away, but it wouldn't budge. Erika sighed, then she decided to make the most out of the situation. She pulled out a long chain and quickly tied it around the creature to make a leash. She pulled out a knife and etched into the creature's chain: "NIGHTMARIKA". Now, Erika continues to roam around town, stealing from families and setting houses on fire, but now she has her best friend, Nightmarika, to help her execute the task. Erika and Nightmarika went on to do this for the rest of time, and they lived happily ever after. * Madame: ** Дllфш мє тф іитяфdцсє тф уфц: Ѕкєlєрдцк Јя. Ѕкєlєрдцк Јя. іѕ д ѕкєlєтфи-нєдdєd ѕріdєя тндт шіll dф шндтєѵєя іт тдкєѕ тф імряєѕѕ диd нєlр фцт ніѕ фшиєя, тнє fєдяєd Ѕкєlєрдцк. Ѕкєlєрдцк диd Ѕкєlєрдцк Јr. fіrѕт мєт фи д тфжіс шдѕтєlдиd шнєrє тнє ѕріdєя тндт ифш іѕ Ѕkєlєрдцк Јя. циkифшіиԍlу dядик тфжіс шдѕтє, тніикіиԍ іt шдѕ ѕфdд. Ѕкєlєрдцк Јя.'ѕ нєдd ѕнфятlу мцтдтєd іитф д ѕкєlєтфи нєдd. Тнє lдdу тндт ифш іѕ Ѕкєlєрдцк єисфцитєяєd lіттlє Јциіфя фи тндт ѕдмє шдѕтєlдиd. Sнє ифтісєd тндt тнє ѕріdєя ндd ѕрфтѕ фf тфжіс шдѕtє, диd lіскєd тнєм фff фf нім, цикифшіиԍlу ԍфіиԍ тняфцԍн д мцтдтіфи тндт мдdє нєя lєԍѕ бєсфmє тндт фf д ѕріdєя. Іт'ѕ кифши fфя д fдст тндт Ѕкєlєрдцк Јя. єијфуѕ єдтіиԍ нцмди фяԍдиѕ, диd ѕф dфєѕ ніѕ фшиєя. * Meatball: ** She was a dancing animatronic for a popular restaurant but then one day, a bloody accident happened to a child. Due to the accident, it scared people away from the restaurant, resulting it being thrown away. Little did they know that the childs soul is trapped begging to be free * Nightwing: ** A creature purely created from children's nightmares has taken the form of a haunted animatronic from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria but with a more nightmarish appearance, he has killed so much children at the pizzeria due to this. This creature is named Nightmarionne due to his nightmarishly puppet-like appearance. He needed someone to lead him to kill more children, so he chose Nightwing to be his evil leader because he heard how villainous and completely inhumane Nightwing's killing tactics are, Nightmarionne seen Nightwing as a true villain and drag supermonster due to this. Nightmarionne turned Nightwing into a more scary and demonic black monster called Venom and now they kill more than just children together. * Sharon: ** In a place filled with the undead, there is a city filled with strong humans trying to survive the zombiepocalypse, but when it comes to Sharon Needles and her sidekick, Bear-Burr, they are a force to be reckoned with. They are unstoppable especially Bear-Burr. It may look like a dirty old bear, but it is filled with souls trapped looking for revenge and suffering. The bear was a family living in a poor place. They were often looked down and treated badly. One day, another family came to take the land of the poor family, the only thing that the poor family had. Since they didn't want to give it up, the rich family kidnapped them and tortured them to death. The daughter escaped with the bear but died while making it out alive. The daughter's soul then possessed her bear and collected every spirit that was killed undeservingly, including her family. It was waiting in an abandoned house, sitting in a tree. When the apocalypse happened, it then saw an evil presence, who was Sharon Needles. They chose Sharon to be its companion because it sees her as an evil being, and as a true drag supermonster. * Vander: ** A number of years ago, Super-villain Pinkmorta Von Odd was Fighting her arch nemesis Bald Superhero Sasha Velour the queen of gay literature and to her surprise she lost in the fight so that night she had a thought to herself I need a sidekick. So obviously her first action was to put a add on Craigslist, Pinkmorta was quite angry when nobody responded. The anger grew and grew until one day she traveled to California and cursed a little gay boy she picked of the street, the cause was curse of his skin forcing his skin to turn inside out and would only be broken when he had worked as Pinkmortas slave for 10,000 years. It’s been 5 years by now and Reversa is still under the curse mindlessly following Pinkmorta about blood it constantly spilling out him and when he speaks all you can hear are mumbles however he can still think and the thought always on his mind is “I’ve not been laid in 5 fucking years I’m so fucking horny.” * Victoria: ** This crazy woman named Bridelina, along with Frankielina, she does terrible things. She was called Bridelina, because she is the daughter of Bride of Frankenstein. Bridelina is used to kill everythink she meets on her way to becoming the most powerful villain in the world. She lives in an old castle, that is very fan underground. 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques ' Runway Theme: ' Supervillain Realness Alaska= |-| Biqtch Puddin= |-| Erika Klash= |-| Madame Medusa= |-| Meatball= |-| Nightwing= |-| Sharon Needles= |-| Vander Von Odd= |-| Victoria Elizabeth Black= 'Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"Scary Short Films" * '''Mini Challenge: Freakiest Mugs. (Vander will not compete in the mini challenge, because she's already a captain, which was her prize for winning last challenge) * Mini Challenge Winner: Nightwing * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captain * Main Challenge: In teams of two, come up with a scary short film with dialogue. You will be judged on your lines in the short film. Your team can present your short films however you like. * Runway Theme: Category is...Ghostly Ghouls. * Main Challenge Winner: Erika Klash * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Immunity * '''Bottom Two: Nightwing and Victoria Elizabeth Black * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Victoria Elizabeth Black and Meatball (Quit) Short Films Team Nightwing Slender's Woods Team Vander Once upon a deadly time, a place of innocence turned into a masquerade of chaos. Everything was uneven, and was not as it seemed. Three powerful supermonsters conquered it with their dark minds, but what they did not know was one of them is going to do whatever it takes to become the ONLY supermonster of the world. Sharon: MWAHAHAHA! It feels so good to be in the top of the world, I mean, our world, right Vander? Vander: Yes. Sharon it’s mortifyingly wonderful to have the entire human race at are feet I mean what could they do against a Winner Of Dragula and a Winner of Drag Race. Biqtch: Two Dragula winners to be exact. *she smiles as she walks into the room. she waves at her two fellow ghourls, who wave back.* Vander...I think your pie is ready, can't have world domination without a sickening slice of destruction pie. *Vander eagerly rushes out of the room, Biqtch looking on with a smirk. Sharon smiles as she is happy to be on top of the world.* Sharon: Oh hey, Puddin', I love the taste of destruction...don't you? Biqtch: *smiling* It doesn't taste as good as that rotten corpse I ate a few hours ago, but it still tastes oh so good. Can't wait until the whole world is destroyed! *wickedly grins* Sharon: *confused* Whole world I tho- *gets cut off by the sting of a sharpened knife Biqtch received from the kitchen.* Wha?! Biqtch: *eyes are bloodshot and starts laughing* Sharon, be honest, did you actually think you stood a chance with us? *she twists the blade again* I always hated you and Vander. *laughs evily* Now is my chance to enact my final plan! Sharon: But, I thought we were ghoulfriends. BEST ghoulfriends! Vander: *returns back with a pie in hand* Ghoulies I am back- *notices the kiling* Omg Biqtch Wtf are you doing?! Get off her she’s are squirelfriend! Sharon: Vander, HELP! Vander: Dont worry I’ve got you Shishter *tries to save Sharon* Biqtch: Not so fast, demon! *waves her fingers towards Vander and snaps, making Vander vanish* Vander: *crumbles into nothing* Sharon: NOOO! You bitch! How could you do this to us?! You wouldn't even got this if you were working all by your selfishly self! Biqtch: *grins* Well...*continues to stab Sharon* Biqtch: Sharon, you're nothing but a filthy bitch! You were always nothing less than an asset to our group! I can't wait to deliver the final blow to end your run of terror! Taking all the glory? *she gets Sharon towards the edge of the building* Here's what you get! *pushes Sharon off the building by taking the knife out of her stomach* Sharon: NOOO! *she falls into a void that is situated beneath them* Biqtch: *does a progressively loud evil laugh as she looks down* Now the world is my playhouse! *lightning strikes as she laughs* No one could take my spot as the supermonster of the world! Biqtch: *she walks over to Vander's pie and takes a slice.* The proof was all in the pudding, er pie... *she cuts the slice to reveal a mysterious substance inside of it that's glowing green, hinting that it was not a safe substance to digest.* Dumb bitches....now my work is done. *she smiles as the screen fades to black* 'Episode 3 Looks & Critques' ' Mini Challenge: ' Mug Off Runway Theme: ' Ghostly Ghouls. |-| Biqtch Puddin= |-| Erika Klash= |-| Madame Medusa= |-| Meatball= |-| Nightwing= |-| Sharon Needles= |-| Vander Von Odd= |-| Victoria Elizabeth Black= 'Episode 3 Critiques 'Episode 4: ''"Girly Ghouls" * '''Main Challenge: Submit your fishiest mug and a look for the runway. * Runway Theme: Category is...Pretty In Pink. * Main Challenge Winner: Sharon Needles * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Extra time in the next challenge (+6 hours) * '''Bottom Two: Madame Medusa and Nightwing * Death Showdown Theme: Greed * Eliminated: Madame Medusa 'Episode 4 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Pretty In Pink |-| Biqtch Puddin= |-| Erika Klash= |-| Madame Medusa= |-| Nightwing= |-| Sharon Needles= |-| Vander Von Odd= 'Episode 4 Critiques 'Episode 5: ''"Death Becomes Her Cenobite" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a story about how your queen's look represent how they lived and died. * Runway Theme: Category is...Death Becomes Her * Main Challenge Winner: Biqtch Puddin * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Extra time in the next challenge (+6 hours) * '''Bottom Two: Nightwing and Sharon Needles * Death Showdown Theme: ''' Pride * '''Eliminated: Nightwing Death Stories * Nightwing: "Sharon won season 4, her ex won All Stars 2 and her daughter won season 10 and User's Drag Rush season 2. She felt her drag family was the best drag family in all of drag race herstory due to this, as her drag family was unstoppable at the time. She has been bragging about this for years. She was hoping her drag daughter Ivy Glum and Alaska's drag daughter Nebraska would win like Sharon, Alaska and Aquaria did. So Ivy Glum did season 12 and she won, pleasing her drag mother and drag sister. One season later, Nebraska went on and went home first, showing that Sharon's drag family isn't as unstoppable as she thought it was. It was a sign her pride was coming to an end because no drag families can win forever. Little did she know her pride was gonna be the end of her. The day after Nebraska was eliminated first, Sharon landed in the hospital due to her excessive pride about her drag family. Her pride ended up killing her a day later after Nebraska's elimination because she got a demon from inside her body, the demon was called Stolz (pride in German). Stolz the pride demon came out of Sharon's body and when the demon came out, it killed Sharon once and for all. The demon also killed her drag family afterwards." * Sharon: After thousands of battles of surviving the bottom 2 exterminations, Nightwing felt powerful. All of her opponents simply gave up, making her believe she was intimidating. Now, a new opponent has came to stop Nightwing's pride, which is Sharon Needles. When Sharon stepped on the extermination room, Nightwing just simply laughed, thinking Sharon got intimidated, but in reality, Sharon had a straight face the whole time. This made Nightwing very upset. Nightwing then tried to taunt and lower Sharon's confidence, but Sharon was determined to take her down, for the top 4 spot. Nicholas then started the gun extermination round. Both started strong, but Sharon was quicker than Nightwing, making her feel pressured, but her pride didn't stop there. She shot bullets at Sharon's directions. She then tried to let Sharon out by chasing her. Due to Sharon's quick reflexes and speed, she got away from her. When Nightwing can't find her, she then told her to just give up because she is the future of the supermonsters. After times of taunting, Sharon shot Nightwing in her back, not noticing her. After Nightwing started bleeding to death, Sharon told her: "Don't get too proud, ghoul. I've got the guts to become the Wiki's Supermonster and you don't because you just hide in your cloak of insecurity." Sharon then leaves Nightwing to bleed to death. 'Episode 5 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Death Becomes Her |-| Biqtch Puddin= |-| Erika Klash= |-| Nightwing= |-| Sharon Needles= |-| Vander Von Odd= 'Episode 5 Critiques 'Episode 6: ''"DRAGULA Ball" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with 3 looks that represent the principles of DRAGULA. * Runway Theme: Categories are...Glamour, Filth and Horror. * Main Challenge Winner: Vander Von Odd * Main Challenge Prize: ''' * '''Bottom Two: Erika Klash and Sharon Needles * Death Showdown Theme: ''' Gluttony * '''Eliminated: No one Death Stories * Erika: Sharon Needles. What a tragedy. She had arrived home after a long day of work. Her loving spouse had cooked her a delicious meal, with chicken, potatoes, corn, carrots, stuffing, gravy, everything you could ever ask for. He surprised her with this fancy dinner, hoping for a positive reaction. But Sharon sat down and began to shovel her supper down her throat without even acknowledging her husband. He watched her as she inhaled everything on her plate. He chuckled. "Uhh... you're welcome?" Sharon continued to pile more food onto her plate, seeming to have no self-control. "Seems like you missed breakfast... and lunch..." said her husband, who was still watching in shock. Only half an hour later, and Sharon had eaten all the food that had been prepared, which was enough to feed an entire family. And her husband had not one bite. Sharon walked away from the table, headed upstairs to her bedroom. Her poor husband was left feeling quite worried about her. The next morning, the husband woke up to find his wife lying next to him; her body cold as ice and stiff as a board. She was dead. Her husband knew this would happen as soon as she took her last bite of food. When he was preparing her meal, he thought about how tired she had been for the past few days; and added several doses of sleeping medicine to the gravy so she would have a good night's sleep. But during the night, she overdosed and died. If only Sharon had been able to control her gluttony, she would have been able to wake up next to her husband and continue to live a happy life. But her greed ultimately led her to eat her way to hell. * Sharon: When Sharon lands on the bottom the second time, she now has to face her very own friend, Erika Klash. The extermination challenge is an eating challenge. Nicholas then starts the extermination. They started eating the sweet, and salty foods. Of course, Sharon is on the lead. Erika then starts to eat fast, making her part of the table almost half empty. Erika then starts to struggle on eating the foods, signaling that she is very full. Luckily, Sharon didn't eat fast. Since Erika can't take the food anymore, she starts to vomit every food, including blood. It turns out that she is bleeding internally. Sharon then sees her dying, so she went to check in on her. When she went to see, her face was pure purple and pale-like. After that, Sharon then proceeded to the top 3 of Dragula. 'Episode 6 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Glamour, Filth and Horror |-| Biqtch Puddin= |-| Erika Klash= |-| Sharon Needles= |-| Vander Von Odd= 'Episode 6 Critiques 'Episode 7: ''"Grand DRAGULA Finale" * '''Main Challenge: Death Showdown For The Crown. * Runway Theme: Category is...Freakiest Drag * Showdown Pairings: ' * '''Death Showdown Themes: ' * '''Eliminated: * Top 2: * Final Showdown Theme: ' * '''Final Runway Theme: ' * '''Friendliest Monster: Friendliest Monster Vote * Runner-up: ' * '''Winner of User's Drag Rush DRAGULA 1: ' '''Finale/Reunion Looks Runway Theme: ' Freakiest Drag '''Showdown Theme: ' TBA Alaska= |-| Biqtch Puddin= |-| Erika Klash= |-| Nightwing= |-| Sharon Needles= |-| Vander Von Odd= |-| Victoria Elizabeth Black= Trivia * '''Biqtch Puddin' '''is the first winner to never place in the bottom 3. * '''Nightwing was the first ever Friendliest Monster of UDR. * This season holds the record for most contestants who quit, with 4'''. '''Alaska Thunderfuck, Lucy Fir, Meatball and Madame Medusa all quit the season. Navigation Category:Nicholas424 Category:User's Drag Rush Category:User's DRAGULA Rush Category:Seasons Category:Spinoff Shows Category:Drag Rush